Naruto true feelings
by Makal
Summary: A brand new story about the love between Naruto and Sakura.NARUTOXSAKURA SASUKEXKARIN
1. Chapter 1

Naruto true feelings

By Makal

This is my first Fan fic so dont flame please!

I do not own naruto!

Chapter One: The love begins

It was a bright a sunny day outside today. Naruto just got out of school. "Finally summer break" Naruto said with a smirk. While he was heading home he ran across Sakura. While Naruto was examining her closely and saw that she was crying. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked worried. "Its nothing" Sakura said. "Your not feeling well are you?" Naruto asked, "my…. my mom was killed last night by a murderer named Saycon" she cried out, I have nowhere to go now, might as well just sleep on the streets tonight. "Sakura you cant do that you will die for sure, come with me ill make you a bed at my house" Naruto said with a roar.

As Naruto and Sakura head to Naruto's house they sat down and took a break on a bench. As they sat down Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's thigh. "what are you doing Sakura?" Naruto gasps. "I am just trying to make you feel better, and not to feel sorry for me" Sakura whispered. "Its alright Sakura I don't care" Naruto whispered back. After that awkward break Naruto and Sakura headed home where Naruto lived.

As they walked in Naruto house sat down on the couch and started to watch tv. Then sakura sat down with him. As Naruto changed the channel to the news they saw that the person who killed Sakura's parents was found but later ran away. Sakura started to cry as Naruto came to convert her they kissed. Naruto was very surprised that Sakura had feelings for Naruto. "Naruto I love you" sakura said. At that very moment Naruto fainted on the ground hitting his head on the coffee table. Sakura called 911 to get the ambulance.

1 day later…..

As Naruto awoke in the hospital he saw Sakura sleeping on his lap. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Naruto waited a couple of hours. Then all of a sudden sakura woke up and tackled Naruto kissing him. As she kissed him Sakura said " I am so sorry about last night, ill do anything to make it up for you". Naruto smiled "How about going out to eat like… on a date?" "Sure!" Sakura said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto true feelings

By Makal

This is my first Fan fic so dont flame please!

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 2

Naruto got out of the hospital bed and walked down the hallway to get discharged from the hospital. Once that was done he went to sakura that was waiting at a bench in the parking lot. "Hey sakura" said Naruto while giving a hug to Naruto. "Are you feeling better Naruto-Kun?" Naruto was surprised that sakura called him that. Never has she called him that. "Good I guess, but the main thing here is you….are you feeling better?" Naruto asked worried. "yes but don't worry about that lets go get some dinner!" Naruto agreed with a smile on his face, and so they went to the ramen shop on Naruto's first date.

While walking down the path ways holding hands with Sakura as they saw Sasuke with Karin his new girl friend. Sakura was embarrassed so she let go of Naruto's hand. Then sakura finally said "hey Sasuke how are you doing?" But then Karin gave sakura a huge glare and stepped away. 'what a bitch' She thought to her self. "This is Karin and Karin this is sakura." Sasuke finally said. "Nice to meet you." "clock wise." They both greeted each other and immediately departed. Sasuke asked Sakura "Are you goin out with Naruto?" "um….. Well…. kinda" Sakura said with a blush. "Don't worry sakura, your lucky you have Naruto as a boyfriend" sasuke said. As they departed sakura grabbed Naruto's hand again then sakura said "sorry that I was really embarrassed." Then all of a sudden Sakura received a kiss on her forehead. " That's alright I will always love you and protect you" Naruto said with a smile.

As they walked together to the ramen shop they stopped by Sakura's house and picked up her things. Naruto sat down by her as she was crying. "I love you sakura-chan." "I love you to Naruto-kun." she said as she was crying….

TBC

Makal: Well that was a boring/sweet chap.

Naruto: Yep..

Makal: well I promise the next chapy will be much better. And sweeter!

P.S- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I have not updated for almost a year but im back and I am starting to write again so enjoy.... chapter 3!!

_________________________________________

Naruto true feelings

By Makal

This is my first Fan fic so dont flame please!

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto got out of bed still tired. He got up and walked to the kitchen to fix the usual ramen. After he ate he took a shower and packed a few things. Then he remembered.... SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY. As Naruto was panicking he was trying to think of a way to get a gift in the next 15 minutes he had to get to the party. So he gave up and left the house. Then he thought I should go buy some flowers for her. She went down to the flower shop to buy the perfect flower. When he got there Naruto saw Ino.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" Ino asked

"Well um.... I..."

"I know you forgot it was Sakura's birthday didn't you?"

....

"Yea" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Well guess what?"

"What"

"Todays your lucky day, im giving you a whole bouquet of flower for free!"

"Wow thanks!" Naruto said in excitement.

As he walked out he was running 5 minutes late.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed

As he went off it seemed someone was watching him....

Sorry for a short chappter ill make sure next one is better:)

Seya!


End file.
